Til Death We Are Parted
by Fang323
Summary: HetaOni-inspired. Please do not read if you have not seen it.  America made a promise to stay with them to his dying breath.  He had no intention of breaking that promise.


Hey there, Fang here.

Once again, do NOT read this story unless you have seen HetaOni up to episode 10. Written because I was in a HetaOni mood yesterday. I do not own the dialogue used in this story.

* * *

><p>America plastered his heroic grin on his face.<p>

"Yeah, we'll be fine, so just get out of here and get us reinforcements or something."

He looked at Italy and that same grin faltered slightly as he gazed into the red-head's tear-filled eyes. He let his head slip back to rest against the edge of the bed, and withdrew the fake smile from his face.

"W-wait! In the meantime, even you will get hurt beyond help-"

"It's fine." America shot down Italy's cry, his voice dropping lower in complete seriousness. He glanced at Italy's red rimmed eyes, and then moved his head to look directly in front of him.

The opposite bed held a single man, his hair falling into his eyes, bespectacled by a pair of smashed glasses. His lone curl dropped to the side of his face. There was no rise or fall of his bloodied chest, no air flowing through his open mouth.

Instinctively, Alfred reached one arm up to feel for the green sleeve dyed in red right above him. He turned his body painfully away from the still Canadian to face the other nation.

His blonde hair flew every which way on his white forehead, making his overly large eyebrows stand out even more. Blood ran down from his hairline, creating a dark pool by the Englishman's ear.

Alfred had made up his mind before he had ever entered this house.

"Besides..." He turned his eyes upon Italy again, "I want to do these two a favor and stay with them"

The tears overflowed Italy's eyes.

"America…"

America shook his head, sighing. "No...that isn't it."

He turned from Italy, his eyes traveling back and forth between Canada and England's silent faces. He reached out painfully and brushed a lock of hair from his twin's forehead. His grip never left England's sleeve.

"They can't hear me anymore," he smiled sadly, "so I'll say it in all honesty."

He reached for Canada's hand, hanging off of the bed. His other arm grasped the bed closest to this other side and hoisted himself up higher to see his English brother's face. His arm came lightly to rest upon England's blood-soaked sleeve.

"I want to stay with them," he paused, calming his emotions.

There was a hardening lump growing in his throat, tightening it with tears threatening to spill, but he forced it down again, even for a minute. The strong front he put up had to hold in front of Italy. America hid the grimace of pain as the laceration in his abdomen screamed.

"Till my last moment..."

America knew that moment wasn't far off. He tightened his grip on his brothers.

"Because they're both very important to me."

A single tear broke through his erected dam and fell down his blood-splattered cheek.

"Because you're going to...protect me..." Italy murmured, his eyes downcast. America felt a sob begin to rip through his throat and quickly turned it into a forced laugh.

"Haha! Yeah..."

He glanced at the peaceful countries at his sides, and his pasted smile faded. America noticed with hardly any surprise that he couldn't feel his legs anymore. This was where he was staying, to the end.

"Even though I can't even move anymore. But I'm not making a mistake. And I regret nothing."

Italy looked up at him in surprise. America didn't bother fooling Italy or himself anymore. He would not leave this room again.

"Go for it."

He motioned to the door with his head.

"I wish you luck."

Italy closed his eyes, stilling himself for the task ahead. With a tearful look back at the three brothers, he rushed out of the room.

America sagged, any semblance of strength leeching out of him. He didn't have much time left.

Using only his arms, he pulled himself towards Canada's bed.

His twin's skin was cold as ice under his touch. America let down the dam holding the water.

Canada was so gentle, so quiet, so kind...He could have been sleeping right now. America reached up and fixed Canada's glasses so that they sat correctly on his face. America smiled sadly through his tears and kissed his temple.

_I'm sorry, Canada. I couldn't do anything to save you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But it'll be alright now. It's alright..._

A stab of pain hit him again, blacking his vision out for a few seconds. He only had a few minutes.

With a groan of agony, he pushed himself to the other bed where the green-uniformed gentleman lay. England...he thought blindly. England!

England's head fell to the side, facing America, as if he had heard his mental cry. America could hear the sound of his tears hitting the floor.

He reached out a trembling hand to England, gently brushing the hair out of his face.

England looked so peaceful...nothing like the scowling gentleman America was used to seeing. A smile was on his cold lips, a genuine smile. America brought his lips to the Brit's forehead.

_England, I'm sorry. You protected me...but I couldn't protect you..._

He lost the rest of his limited strength, and his head dropped onto England's stiff shoulder.

In a surge of panic, he reached out blindly and found Canada's hand. He gripped the lifeless appendage as his breathing became shallow; it hurt his chest to take a breath.

_I'm going to die...but I'll die protecting you._

He slowly wrapped his other hand around England's shoulders. America's vision was fading...he closed his eyes.

His breathing quieted.

The pain in his stomach was disappearing.

His hand was slipping from Canada's. His last movement was tightening his death grip on the stiff fingers.

_I was a hero...to you two._

That last groggy thought was of his brothers, unhurt, alive, grinning. America swore he felt Canada's hand and England's shoulder grow warmer.

He smiled with his last breath.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S COMMENTS:<p>

...

Yes I did.

I just killed America.

On a more serious note...this scene is so beautiful and did almost make me cry...(I didn't actually tear up until Al decided to stay with Iggy when Iggy sacrificed himself *Again*)

But as I am...I couldn't just leave the scene hanging there when Italy leaves...So I made this part up.

I shall write more HetaOni fic when I finish the first chapter of "Lost Memories", so more is to come.

I hoped you liked it...now go read something cute and happy so depression doesn't take you over like it did me when I wrote it...

But I do love reviews...They make me better, and...well...yeah...^_^

-Fang


End file.
